pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark type
The type (あくタイプ Aku taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. The Dark type was added in Generation II to cause a weakness on types, which had the weaknesses to type (the moves were really weak to cause a major damage) and type (the only move was Night Shade). Many Dark type Pokémon tend to be aggresive, mysterious, malicious, cruel and clever, but a Dark-type Pokémon doesn't have to necessarily be evil, like Absol. It's hard for a Dark-type Pokémon to form bonds of friendship with its Trainer, but when having one, it will never break, being really faithful to its Trainer and protecting it anytime. The -type Pokémon, along with the types, are mostly used by the criminal organizations. The known famous Dark-type Trainers are: Karen, the fourth member of the Elite Four of the Johto Pokémon League; Sidney, the first member of the Elite Four of the Hoenn Pokémon League and Grimsley, a member of the Elite Four of the Unova Pokémon League. Dark-type moves *There are 31 Dark-type moves. **In Generation I, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation II, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 11 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **14 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **14 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Clever moves stand out. **16 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **0 moves are of the type. List of Dark-type moves Effectiveness of Dark-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Dark type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Known Dark-type Pokémon Trainers Dark-type Pokémon 44 Pokémon are Dark type. (6.13% of all Pokémon) Pure Dark-type Pokémon 9 Pokémon are pure Dark type. (20.45% of the Dark-type Pokémon) Primary Dark-type Pokémon 19 Pokémon are primary Dark type. (43.18% of Dark-type Pokémon) Secondary Dark-type Pokémon 16 Pokémon are secondary Dark type. (36.36% of Dark-type Pokémon) Mega Evolved Dark-type Pokémon Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because of the fears, and the fears can affect one's rationality and concentration. *They're strong against the type because evil can damage the soul. *They're weak against the type because philosophically, a warrior must overcome their fears - represented by Dark. The Fighting type also supposedly represents justice, which opposes evil, also represented by Dark types. *They're weak against the type because bugs operate well in darkness. *They're weak against the type because fairies represent light and the darkness disappears with light. Furthermore, light is a metaphor for goodness, which always triumphs over evil in fiction. Trivia *If a Dual-type Pokémon is both Dark and Ghost type, both types cancel out each other's weaknesses with their resistances, leaving Pokémon like Spiritomb and Sableye with no weakness apart from Fairy. *This is the only Pokémon type not to be used in a Pokémon Gym. Notes Category:Pokémon Types Category:Dark-type Pokémon